Behind A Thousand Masks
by yin vs. yang
Summary: this a new story by me YANG! if you look at everyone in one way or another, have you ever noticed how everyone hides behind a mask. nobody is really themselves, this is a story of someone who has lived their entire lives in lies and deceit. may have littl
1. Default Chapter

**Behind a thousand Masks**

Yang: I'm back with another story. Don't worry I will still continue "Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice". I just had to get this out or else I would have gone mad (not saying that I already am not) so I had to get this out. I hope you guys like this story as well as my other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own my O.C. Griffin Shi.

Dreaming and a Surprise.

The world Beyblade Championship tournament was finally over, leaving the BladeBreakers victorious. It had been one heck of a match between Tala and Tyson; the match could have gone either way but in the end Tyson had pulled through for the team. So because of their win in the finals, a few of the teams were having a get together to celebrate. The Bladebreakers had invited the White Tigers, the Majestics, the AllStarz and even a few of the grown ups came along. The White Tigers were hanging around Rei seeing if was alright seeing as he had just been released out of the hospital, while Max was talking to his mom, Judy, as well as Micheal, Kenny finally gathered up the nerve to talk to Emily, while Tyson gloated his victory to the Majestics. But the slate haired member of the team was off on his own again, walking around Moscow.

"Hey Max, do you know where Kai is"? Asked Rei noticing the absence of his team captain.

"He said he was going out for fresh air, why"? Asked Max walking over to his injured teammate.

"I'm kinda worried about him. It seems like he's been off since the Lake Balik incident". Stated the tiger blader.

"I've noticed that too". Sighed Max sitting beside Rei.

"Hey guys what's up"? Asked Tyson cheerfully as he walked over.

"Nothing", said Max putting on a smile.

"Lighten up guys Kai knows how to take care of himself". Smiled Tyson giving each of the guys a can of pop.

"How did you know what was bugging us"? Asked Rei amazed that his friend actually figured out why they weren't so happy I mean Tyson wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"I'm not that stupid". He huffed indignantly.

"Whatever you say buddy". Laughed Max getting up.

_Later that night._

The doorknob slowly turned allowing a figure to enter the room. Slowly he shut the door making sure not to wake anyone. Kai straightened and looked around the dark hotel room. It was a mess probably because the guys decided to not clean it after their party. Kai wasn't one big on crowds that was why he left. He quickly but quietly entered his and Rei's room; being careful not to wake the sleeping tiger. From the other room he could hear the loud snoring of the Dragoon master, and the rhythmic breathing of the two others that shared a room with him. He changed into his black boxer shorts and a navy tee. Looking at the clock that read 1:07am he sighed and feel into a restless sleep.

_/Kai's dream/_

A little boy was in a dark room trying to nurse his wounds. He had dual blue hair and the clothes he wore were slightly torn from that day. When all of a sudden the door to his cell like room opened. At first he thought that Boris wasn't finished with his punishment, but instead it was a little girl maybe a year or two younger than himself, making her 3 or 4.

"Hi I'm Griffin". She spoke in a quiet voice. The younger Kai sat there looking at her quizzically.

"Here let me see". She said as she gently took Kai's arm into her grasp.

"What are you doing"? Kai asked.

"Helping". She said in an innocent tone.

"Why"? Asked Kai as she worked on his injuries.

"Because I want to". Was her reply.

"But won't you get in trouble"? Kai asked worried for the little girl's well being. The last time that someone had been worried for his health, not including Tala, had died; they were his parents.

"So I not care, you want to be my friend"? She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes, "I promise not to tell". She pleaded.

"O-okay". Stuttered Kai.

"Promise"Griffin asked sticking out her pinky.

"Promise". Stated Kai as he locked pinkies with her.

_5 years later._

"Let her go Boris"! Yelled an enraged Kai.

"No. I think it would be best if I removed her permanently. She has become a nuisance to your training". Said Boris as he threw the girl against the opposite wall.

"No! I'll train twice as hard, just don't hurt her"! Yelled the ten year old Kai; he would have tried to get to Griffin but was being held back by five Abbey guards that were larger and stronger then he.

"Being friends with someone causes weaknesses and that is something I am not willing to accept, so if I get rid of this brat then you'll have no weakness or opening". Came the voice of Boris again as he drew a knife.

"Boris stop it! STOP IT NOW! Just don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her"... murmured Kai as tears started to spill.

"I told you no crying"! Yelled Boris as he slapped Kai.

"Kai, stop it. I'll be fine". Whispered Griffin.

"No"! Called Kai as Boris directed his attention on the girl again he saw Boris bring the knife down but Kai was already being led out by the guards.

The last thing he remembered her saying was ' You promised Phoenix, remember don't let them brake you. Fight them!' before he was engulfed by the darkness of the Abbey never to see his friend again.

_End Dream Sequence._

The slate haired teen sat up abruptly. Why? Why was he remembering now? He had gone most of his life without knowing of his past or who he was at another time. But now the memories were coming back and it was haunting him. He looked around and saw that he didn't wake Rei, he sighed as he looked at the night stand and saw that it was only 4:00am. There was no use in going to sleep now even if he tried he wouldn't be able to drift back. The nightmares only started to occur once he had left Biovolt, but besides the small flashbacks that his dreams provided him, Kai knew nothing of his past.Everything that Boris or Voltaire had told him were lies, a bunch of crap put together so they wouldn't lose their top blader, but did any way. He got up and went to the washroom to take a shower. Stepping into the shower he hoped that the water would also wash away the remains of his dream that kept swimming around in his mind, but Kami like usual ignored his pleas. But then again when it came to Kai, god was never merciful. After putting on his clothes (season 1) and drying his hair with a towel, he looked at the mirrored image of himself. He wondered from time to time if this is who he really is a cold, anti-social, unemotional, and uncaringblader or was he someone else? These were questions that infuriated him for he had no answers for any of them. Then there was that girl, Griffin. He remembered her all to well now and his face softened somewhat at the thought of her, but his mask of indifference was back in place. She was the one thing that kept him going through the Abbey, the only light in his dark world, but she was gone now. And he couldn't help but think that it was somewhat his fault, though another part of him disagreed. Kai sighed and went out to the balcony to sort out his mind. Soon the sun was rising, basking the sky in a ray of colours, painting the once frozen sky of Russia with bright yellows and warm reds and pinks. It was 6:28am by the time that Rei woke up. Even though the doctor had told him not to move around so much and to get plenty of rest but that was boring, very boring. Rei rubbed his eyes and got himself some breakfast when he noticed Kai leaning on the balcony railing. This got him curious, Kai when he woke up would start to train not staring off to nothing. So using his neko-jin abilities he decided to see what was wrong with his stoic captain.

"Rei I'm not deaf, so you can quit sneaking around". Came the icy voice of Kai.

'Damn, but then again no ones every actually successfully snuck up on him', Rei thought sighing.

"Is there something you came for"? Asked Kai not turning around.

'Now's a good a time as any'. Thought Rei.

"Well me and the guys are a little worried about you; I mean you seem more... distant then ever, is there something wrong"? Asked Rei fidgeting around.

"Its nothing I can't handle". Replied Kai.

"Are you sure"? Asked Rei concerned he was trying to help, he knew there was something wrong and nothing he said would change that. The BladeBreakers were a team, friends and friends confine in each other; and that included Kai whether Kai liked it or not.

"Yes". Stated Kai turning around to face his teammate.

That was it Kai had finally pressed a button when Rei's eyes slitted and he bared one of his fangs.

"What is your problem Kai? We're only trying to help, but what do you do? You shut us out! We're your friends whether you like it or not and we are going to stick by your side! But we can't do that because you push us away! Why"! Asked Rei outraged.

Kai was taken aback by Rei's sudden outburst but kept his cold mask on.

"It's because you're my friend that I can't tell you". Was the answer that Rei got before Kai walked away, leaving Rei confused.

Later that day Kai had yet to return and the BladeBreakers flight was leaving soon.

"Where is that guy"! Yelled Tyson as they waited in the hotel lobby.

"Tyson calm down, people are starting to stare". Whispered Max.

"I don't care. He's always nagging me about being late and now who's the one late"! Yelled Tyson pacing the area.

"Look guys I think that Kai walked out cuz he's mad at me". Stated Rei.

"Why would you think that"? Asked Kenny.

Rei sighed and told them about the argument that happened that morning.

"I think that you did the right thing". Said Kenny, who was the first to reply.

"I'm with Chief, you asked him the same thing that all of us were wondering". Added Max.

"Whoa, Kai actually called you his friend"? Asked Tyson in disbelief.

"Tyson". Warned Rei.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you also did the right thing". Said Tyson picking up his duffel bag.

"Lets go". Came the voice of their captain from the front entrance.

"There you are"! Yelled Tyson running over to him.

"What kept you"? Asked Max as they walked out of the building.

"Business to settle, was the only thing they got as an answer.

The BladeBreakers entered the airport and started to head towards the gates. Though Kai seemed somewhat distracted.

"Hey Kai, what's up"? Asked Tyson walking beside Kai.

"Its nothing big". He muttered as he went in front of the team.

"What's wrong with Kai"? Max asked Tyson.

"Got me". Was Tyson's response.

"_Flight 456, Moscow to Tokyo. Passengers please board the plane at gate 12G"._ Said a voice on the intercom.

"That's our flight"! Stated Kenny.

"Lets hurry", said Tyson as they raced towards the gate.

Just as they arrived there something caught their eye. They stopped dead in their tracks, there waiting patiently he had blood red hair and wore the same thing the BladeBreakers last saw him in; it was none other then Tala. Tala just so happened to look up and see them, he smirked and walked over.

"And here I thought you were never late". Tala said looking at Kai.

"The plane has yet to leave, it's 11:00am sharp, I'm not late". Stated Kai smirking.

"Whatever, lets go shall we or are you all planing on acting like goldfish all day"? Tala asked the rest, that were momentarily in shock.

"I'll explain later". Stated Kai as Tyson was about to say something.

"Yeah, the plane's about to leave, and Kai wouldn't want to leave his precious teammates here". Said Tala walking after Kai, at which Kai scoffed at. The BladeBreakers followed all thinking the same thing, ' What the hell was going on'?

Yang: read and Review! And tell me what you think, I really would like for your opinion on this story. Oh and if you have any ideas for "Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice", I'd love to hear them!


	2. add in Tala

* * *

Behind a thousand masks

Yang: guess who's back anyways thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm finally back with a new chapter! Don't worry, even if I don't update for awhile it doesn't mean that I'll forget my precious story, well here it is. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, sad I know but alas I am but a fan that wishes that she could own the many anime shows she is obsessed with.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The BladeBreakers at this point in time had been wondering why on Earth Tala was joining them here on the plane. Last they left off they weren't exactly on a friendly basis, after all he had tried to steal their bitbeasts. And he had also been a follower of Voltaire and Boris at the time of the world championships. They all, not including Kai, had somewhat of a grudge against the Russian, he was the enemy, and that meant that the team wasn't exactly joyful about his coming with them. But then why had their captain welcomed the redhead Russian without a second thought. Max, Rei and Kenny respected the decisions of their captain and decided to give Tala a chance to redeem himself, but Tyson wasn't as easy to convince. Something was going on and the 'Breakers were gonna find out exactly what. But the more they thought about it, it was probably better to ask once they landed, especially since Tyson could be pretty unpredictable at times, that means violent too.

Soon they arrived in the Tokyo airport and had gotten their luggage. And of course Tala and Kai were tailing behind talking about something that seemed important. How could Kai trust Tala more than his teammates, that just didn't make sense to them. But then again if they tried to figure out the way that Kai thought it would probably take them centuries to come up with a theory that seemed the least bit sensible. So Tyson being the loud and impatient person he was walked over to the two Russian teens.

"Yes Tyson can we help you"? Asked Tala.

"Yeah, I guess you can. So exactly what are you doing here? Last time I checked we weren't exactly on friendly terms". Asked Tyson rudely. At this Rei, Max and Kenny hit their heads simultaneously.

"God Tyson you are so rude sometimes". Muttered Rei.

"You could at least have said hi". Stated Max looking at his best friend.

"Yeah Tyson". Agreed Kenny.

"Don't care". Huffed Tyson crossing his arms.

"Well we do". Came the voice of Dizzi.

"So what, in case you forgot he is the ENEMY"! Stated Tyson mad that his friends were not taking his side on this.

"Shut up Tyson". Hissed Kai in a deadly voice.

"Why should I? He was the one taking everyone's bitbeasts, tell me how am I suppose to act? He's the enemy and that's that"! Tyson yelled.

"No he's not he's my friend, so keep your thoughts to yourself". Kai hissed as he left the airport and started to board the B.B.A. bus, Tala soon followed suit trying to do his best to calm his blue haired friend down.

"Nice move Tyson". Muttered Rei as he tried to catch up with their captain.

"What"? Asked Tyson confused..

"Tyson sometimes you can be so insensitive". Said Max shaking his head.

"I think you should apologize". Advised Kenny.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong". Argued Tyson.

"You could at least give the guy a break Tyson". Stated Dizzi.

Tyson grumbled as he too entered the bus only to be met with the crimson eyes of his captain. The look in them was indescribable, it was so frozen that not even the fires of hell could melt the ice in his eyes. They knew Kai was pissed, royally.

"Hurry up and get on I've got some news for you guys". Kai said his voice colder than usual.

Tyson glared at his captain but did what he was told.

"Tala is joining the team to help out during the Crystal Era tournament that is coming up soon". Stated Kai as he went and sat down at the back of the bus.

Tyson's mouth at this point was opening and closing in the fashion of a goldfish. The rest of the guys were in shock for a moment and soon accepted it with little doubts.

"Blunt and to the point as usual". Muttered Tala.

"Got that right". Agreed Rei sitting beside the red haired Russian.

"Hey I thought that you were with Tyson on this argument after all I nearly killed you in the tournament"? Asked Tala confused at the sudden appearance and especially since he would have expected anything else besides a friendly hello.

"No, I am Tyson's friend and all but I hate it when he doesn't give people a chance, and secondly it was Bryan not you". Stated Rei with a small smile.

"I see, Kai said you would give me a chance and was probably the most understanding of the group". Murmured Tala.

"Kai said that"? Asked Rei in a moment of disbelief.

"Yeah, why"? Asked Tala.

"Well I've never actually never heard him give anything remotely close to a compliment to anyone before". Stated Rei shaking his head.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from". Stated Tala as the bus started to move.

The rest of the way back to Tyson's dojo was passed quickly as Rei began to warm up to the Russian and saw that he wasn't much different from the rest of the guys. He was great to talk to and was funny and pretty normal for someone who grew up in the Abbey. Kai sat in his usual position at the back and watched the friendly exchange between Tala and Rei, he was thankful that Rei was having no problems talking to Tala, which was somewhat of a surprise to him. If Rei trusted him then the others were going to except him no problem sooner or later. He was glad that someone was actually giving Tala a chance. The teens disembarked the bus and entered the dojo.

"Hello? Gramps you here"? Called Tyson entering the place that he called home.

"Yo my T-man I see you and your homies are back". Came the voice of Tyson's grandfather.

"Yeah and Tala is also with us". Called Tyson waiting for his gramps to appear.

"Cool ma main man the more peeps the better". Said Tyson's grandpa as he popped outta nowhere.

"Does he always talk like that"? Asked Tala somewhat nervous.

"Haha yeah he does, don't worry you'll get used to it sooner or later". Said Rei rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah right". Tala muttered under his breath as he followed the rest of the BladeBreakers into the dojo. The place looked no different then when they last had been there, of course it was a lot neater since there weren't teenage boys to clean after. And Tyson's grandfather had yet to change; and people say adults are mature, I'd like to see you say that to Phil (A/N: that's what I'm gonna call Tyson's gramps from now on, get it got it, good) with a straight face. The teens entered the main room where they always bunked when they stayed over.

"So what do you guys wanna do"? Asked Max as the guys sat there doing nothing.

"I have no idea". Said Tyson running a hand through his hair.

"Anybody up for pizza"? Asked Tala after they sat in silence for awhile.

"Yeah! Pizza"! Exclaimed Tyson, after all the thought of food always brought joy to the bluenette.

"Yeah, why not" said Rei as they stood up.

The group of bladers headed towards the pizza parlor talk and laughing and the BladeBreakers were amazed to find out that Tala was quite normal even though he had went to the Abbey, and by normal I mean rude and arrogant. But hey somebody's gotta keep Tyson on earth and who better than someone that can match his ego easily and that someone just so happened to be Tala. They entered the place and immediately found a table to sit at. Soon a waitress came by and took their order of a large pepperoni pizza, a medium vegetarian and a large Hawaiian, as they sat and ate and chatted away. The pizza's were finished but Rei had noticed that Kai had yet to eat.

"Uh Kai how come you haven't eaten"? Asked Rei drawing the attention of Tala.

"Not hungry". He stated before he went back to his usual position.

"Okay then". Stated Rei nervously unsure of what to make of this situation.

'What is wrong with me? I'm not at the Abbey anymore and that means the food is safe to eat. But why am I still hesitant? The Abbey was harsh but I'm not there anymore there's nothing to be afraid of'. Kai told himself as his thoughts wondered on to the subject of his dreams. He got up, wondering why he had even decided to come along, wait he knew the reason; it was to shut Tyson and the rest up.

"Where're you going Kai"? Asked Max noticing his captain getting up.

"Out". Was the only thing they got in reply before their Kai left his white scarf trailing out behind him.

The BladeBreakers including Tala made their way back to the dojo and were currently sleeping. Kai sighed as he entered the quiet room without a sound. The others were asleep and he intended to keep it that way. He had decided to stop practicing to try and get some sleep. The keyword being 'TRY'. As soon as he landed in the world of dreams fate decided to give him something to remember and he was going to remember.

_Dream Sequence_

The thunder pounded in the sky as lightning lit the heavens.

"You are not going to take him"! Yelled a young woman who had navy blue hair holding on to the form of her child.

"I told you not to defy me! The child belongs to me, he is the perfect child and he is the one that will make all my plans reality"! Yelled the older man.

"There is no way you are going to take him away from us! Just leave"! Yelled another man though this one was considerably younger than the first.

"I will not until I have what belongs to me"! Hissed the old man as he took his cane and hit the younger man away from where the child and woman were standing.

"Give me the child"! Demanded the old man.

"Not now not ever"! Yelled the woman backing up while clutching to the child in her arms.

"Why you ungrateful wretch I'll teach you to disrespect me"! He yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. The woman turned to run but behind her were other bulky men holding guns aiming at her and her husband.

"Take the child from her". Commanded Voltaire (A/N: you probably figured that out).

_End Dream Sequence_

The last thing Kai heard before he woke up was the arguing and the agonizing scream of the woman. He ran a hand through his hair, of course he always wanted to know about his past but these memories were some that he would been better of with if he hadn't remembered. But it seemed that god and the rest of the immortal beings would be laughing seeing as this was their form of entertainment. And they definitely had a lot of laughs from their sick form of T.V. No matter how many images that Kai saw in his dreams, the ones were people he cared about got hurt were worse than the ones when he was tortured. He sighed and got up, no use in going to sleep now, Kai grabbed a few of his things and went to the washroom to take a shower. When he got out it was 5:47am according to the alarm clock if the lack of sleep affects his performance in blading or anything else for that matter the heavens would pay and I do mean pay. Damn his habit of waking up in the wee hours of the morning. He sighed again and waited for the others to wake, after all training started in less than 15 minutes. Well if no one could get Tyson up on time then at least he'll be able to take his frustrations out on someone. Tala was the first one up, stretching his arms he mumbled things that weren't all that intelligent and headed towards the washroom, next to wake was Rei, who after showering went to join Tala in the kitchen. And like expected Tyson was the last to wake. Well not really since he hadn't woken up yet. The others even Tala had tried to wake the slumbering teen up but to no avail. Kai smirked as he headed to Tyson's bed with a bucket full of ice cold water, the others saw this and backed away from the bed; Kai dumped the water onto Tyson.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COLD, COLD REAL COLD".! yelled Tyson running around.

"Hurry up your late for practice". Stated Kai as he started to walk out of the dojo, "oh and clean up the water before you leave. Be at the park in 10 minutes or extra practice for all of you".

* * *

Yang: sorry its been so long since I updated this story, but I hope you like it, don't worry the plot will thicken soon. READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
